Mi mas grande tesoro
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: En ese momento se prometio que siempre protegería a SU castaño, que no importaría que es lo que les pasara el siempre lo protegerá ya que...ese castaño es su mas grande tesoro
1. Mi mas grande tesoro

Bueno esto fue de lo que nacio mientras no tenia compu y estaba aburrida pensando en el drama de ´´secretos en mi cuarto´´ espero les guste porque no soy muy buena con fanfics cortos Aclaracion: Billy tiene 18 años y esta vivo! XD Spencer: tiene 16 (no se porque esa edad pero mmm bueno este fic es MIO y punto CX)  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mi mas grande tesoro -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encuentra un azabache solo en el aula de su escuela, se preguntaran porque esta hay, pues simplemente porque esta en detención

Porque esta hay? Simplemente porque defendió a su pequeño primito

*Flash Back*

Venia un pequeño castaño y el azabache, este tenia su brazo sobre los hombros del menor y a este no le incomodaba ya que ya se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto de su primo

Oye, espérame un momento iré por una soda, quieres una? -le dice el azabache mientras retira su brazo de los hombros de su primito

No, gracias no te preocupes -le sonríe angelicalmente- te esperare en aquella banca -le señala una banca no muy alejada del lugar

Claro, pero no te vallas a ir de hay -le dice el joven cantante con un tono muy preocupado

No te preocupes, no me pasara nada -le sonríe para calmar a su sobré protector primo mayor

-suspira pesadamente- de acuerdo, ve a la banca mientras yo te superviso -le dice en tono "estricto"

Estas bromeando verdad? -le dice el menor al saber que su primo es sobre protector pero que eso era humillante y MUY exagerado

Solo quiero estar seguro que llegues a salvo a la banca! -le dice preocupado el mayor

Agh! Eres un exagerado! -hace un tierno puchero mientras a grandes pasos se va a la banca siendo visto por el azabache, y al ver que llego bien ahora si se va por su soda, por suerte gracias a su fama de nuevo cantante eso le da prioridades y unas chicas de hay (luego de un par de alagos) lo dejaron fácilmente estar en frente

Al pedir ya la soda, la abre tomando un sorbo lentamente mientras camina despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados hacia la banca donde se encontraba su primito

Ah! -escucho un pequeño gemido con una voz demasiado familiar

Que caraj...! -abre sus ojos y se sorprende pero mucho mas se enoja al ver como dos tipos que no sabe ni como carajos entraron pero estaban acosando a su pequeño primito mientras este miraba a todos lados y muy sonrojado

El azabache se va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra su primito y se pone detrás de esos dos tipos

Que le están haciendo a mi primito eh? -dice viéndolos fríamente con una sonrisa para nada infantil como la que tiene normalmente

Esos dos tipos se voltean al mismo tiempo y se sorprenden al verlo

En conclusión, los tres pelearon, llego el director, sacaron a esos dos tipos al hablarle a la policía para que se los llevara y al famoso héroe se lo llevaron a detención por pelearse hay en la escuela

*Fin del flash back*

Esto es una injusticia! No puedo creer que me metan aquí solo por salvar a mi primo! -grita muy enojado aprovechando que no hay nadie que lo pueda oír

De pronto escucha que abren la puerta y se medio asusta al pensar que lo habían oído pero se sorprende al ver a su primito entrar rápidamente al aula

Spencer, que haces aquí? Recuerda que tu no tienes detención hahaha -le bromea levemente para demostrar aun su confusión

Bueno...yo...quería agradecerte por salvarme Billy -le dice tiernamente con su sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas

No tienes que, tu eres mi primito y siempre te protegeré -le sonríe cálidamente al menor haciendo que este se sonroje aun mas

Gracias Billy, te quiero mucho! -se acerca rápidamente a la cobra y le roba un beso en los labios tembloroso e inexperto

El mayor al sentir los suaves y tiernos labios de su primito quedo shockeado un buen rato y al darse cuenta de todo y salir de su shock su primito ya se encontraba en la puerta del salor

Te espero en mi casa, Billy -le sonríe tiernamente aun con su inseparable sonrojo y al decir eso sale corriendo del aula avergonzado al máximo de atreverse a hacer eso

Billy solo se quedo hay shockeado pero muy feliz de saber que su primo lo quiere mucho igual que el azabache al castaño, y desde ese momento se prometio que siempre protegería a SU castaño, que no importaría que es lo que les pasara el siempre lo protegerá ya que...ese castaño es su mas grande tesoro Eso es lo que pensaba el azabache al saber que su detención acabo y salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Spen...

Fin

Nya? Y que tal? Horrible? Espeluznante? Lindo? Aceptable? Quiero opiniones Q-Q y etto igual quiero que en cada comentario que me dejen quiero que me dejen tres palabras que se les vengan a la mente para hacer un oneshot de esas tres palabras con mis dos amores de mi vida (vivaaa el ectofeature CX) bueno bueno creo que ya me salió un poco largo para un oneshot xD Bueno sayonara espero opiniones y nos vemos en el proximo cap  
por cierto Sentimental Melody etto tu fic de las palabras que me dijiste lo hare apenas estos días es que etto no he tenido mucho tiempo libre u.u


	2. El nacimiento del Ectofeature

Bueno ahora si Sentimental Melody te hare tu fic que desde hace tiempo ya te debo Cx bueno espero te guste Palabras elegidas: Comida, Lectura de bolsillo (osea que sea corta pero interesante) y Ectofeature

Era una suave y calurosa tarde en la que cual se encontraban, un fantasma y un aspirante a cineastas muy aburridos dentro de esa gran y calurosa habitación

Oye Bro, estoy muy aburrido~ -se quejaba el fantasma mientras hacia un tierno puchero

Yo igual, pero no podemos hacer nada, oh~ -teniendo una idea el castaño- que tal si me ayudas en una de mis películas!? -emocionado mira a su primo

Nah~ demasiado calor como para salir -dice aun aflojerado mientras se acuesta en el sofá que esta por ahí

Tienes razón...-igual con el mismo tono mientras este se sienta en el sofá de a lado

Quiero mantequilla de maní, Spen~ se un amor y tráeme la quieres? -le dice intentando convencerlo Billy

Tu sabes que yo te consiento en todo lo que puedo, pero por amor a Dios, deja de ser flojo y párate tu -le dice un poco enfadado debido al calor

Bien, no tenías por qué ser tan malo -le dice fingiendo enojo mientras se para y se pone en pose vaga- ahora vuelvo -dice antes de salir de la habitación

Spencer al ver que se fue por la "Comida" oh mejor dicho mantequilla de maní, se relajó y en su celular empieza a leer historias, hasta el punto fue su aburrimiento que sin darse cuenta está leyendo una historia de amor

Esta historia es demasiado corta, parece historia "lectura de bolsillo" -se dice para sí mismo el cineasta un poco aburrido de leer puro amor y nada de terror o zombies y justo en el momento que dejara de leer llega Billy con su frasco de mantequilla de maní suave

Que tal Bro? Ya encontraste algo que hacer -se pone detrás de él quitándole el cel y leyendo el contenido mientras come mantequilla de maní

D-dame eso Billy! -se queja levemente sonrojado mientras intenta quitarle el cel a su fantasma

Ohh~ con que andas cursi~ es por Mallory cierto~? -le pregunta en forma de burla solo para hacer enojar a su primito

C-claro que no! -se sonroja aún mas mientras más motivado intenta quitárselo- Cobra hablo en serio, dámelo! Está bien, está bien, toma tu celular -se lo da sin darle importancia para no hacerlo enojar más

Gracias! Y leer cosas de los demás es falta de educación Billy! -le dice regañando al mayor

Vamos cosmoamigo~ admite que fue divertido -le dice restando le importancia mientras continua comiendo mantequilla de maní

Claro que no! -puchero mientras desvía la mirada volviendo a ver su celular- oye has notado que todo en las historias de amor es lo mismo, no aceptar los sentimientos, problemas, celos, angustias dolor, y al final siempre es su disque final feliz Tienes razón

Bro, pero ya sabes, eso es lo que vende hoy en día, además todas las parejas necesitan un nombre -le dice distraído en su mantequilla de maní

Un nombre? De que hablas? -le dice interesado el castaño

Ya sabes, todas las personas emparejadas al formar una pareja unen sus nombres para que su relación tenga un nombre -dice riendo el fantasma ante tal ridiculez en su opinión mientras continua comiendo

Ohhh~ hahahaha que ridículo -ríe igual el pequeño cineasta mientras de golpe se queda pensando- oye...como crees...digo es una tontería pero...si tu y yo...fuéramos pareja...que nombre crees que tendríamos? -curioso el castañito mientras miraba su celular para ocultar su sonrojo

Eh!? -se sorprende el fantasma al escuchar esa pregunta pero viendo el sonrojo del menor supo que igual era vergonzoso para el a si que decidió responderle- mmm no lo se, Terrorsong (?) no muy largo y extraño, songfeature...no tampoco me gusta...que tal...no mmm...y si...no tampoco -muy confundido el fantasma mientras pasa su mano por su cabello pensando en un nombre

Que tal, "ectofeature" Billy? -le pregunta un poco indeciso al verlo tan desesperado

Siii! Es tan wooow original! Me encanto Spen -lo abraza muy emocionado

Hehehe gracias Cobra -le dice riendo levemente

Hahaha siii -se separa del castaño y lo mira a los ojos y este igual quedando ahora en un bochornoso silencio

Eh...quieres jugar videojuegos? -le pregunta el castaño para cortar el silencio incomodo

Claro Bro, -le dice igual este mientras los dos se van juntos a jugar

Fin del cap Bueno termine este "oneshot" espero ye haya gustado tanto como tus fics a mi *w* me esmere y sufrí mucho en hacerlo porque mi flojera no me dejaba en paz D:, a si que aquí esta, e igual a los demás que lo hayan leído espero les haya gustado, y si quieren leer mas fics ectofeature lean los de Melody son tan ahsajhsjaah se los recomiendo *o*, bueno me voy actualizo luego saludos! ^^ y espero sus tres palabras 3


End file.
